GTryke
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: A mystirious boy gives Gus a trycycle, but there appears to be something wrong with it. Read to find out!
1. Gus loses his bike

A/N: This story is something that me and robotboyfan have role played and I thought of turning it into a fanfic. And well here it is, enjoy! Oh yeah, and I do not own Robotboy.

**ROBOTBOY**

**G-TRYKE**

It was a normal peaceful day in the Bay Area. Suddenly Gus appears riding his new bicycle.

"WOHO! My bike rocks!" The fat kid cried with joy all the way thought the sidewalk when he-

CRASH!

He crashed into a tree and his head got stuck in a hole of the tree. Tommy enters the scene and sights about Gus' misfortune.

"Hey little guy! How are-AARRGH!!!" Gus pops his head out of the hole with a squirrel on his face.

As Gus falls on the floor, the squirrel quickly crawls back to the hole. Tommy laughed when he saw Gus' face covered with scratches and bites.

"Shut up Tommy!" Gus demanded.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Tommy stopped laughing while cleaning a tear from his eye.

Gus then turns to his bike. "Oh well, at least my bike's okay, I should be able to ride it back home!"

Suddenly something huge stomped on the bike, crushing it to bits.

"MY BIKE!!!" Gus cried.

Tommy looked up and saw that the huge thing was Yakitori in his battle robot.

"Oh great." Tommy sighted.

"Tommy Turnbull! Give me Robotboy!" Yakitori ordered.

"No way!" Tommy refused.

"So be it!" Yakitori smirked as he was about to grab the blonde hero.

"No hurt Tommy!!!" Robotboy appeared out of nowhere and head butted Yakitori, making him fall on his back.

"Robotboy!" Yakitori got up. "This time you are mine!"

"STOP Yakitori! That robot's mine!" Kamikazi and Constantine appeared in their Mecha Kazi. Yakitori turns to them.

"Kamikazi!" Yakitori said surprised.

"Himself!" Kamikazi said.

"So you dare to appear before me again? This time I'll squeeze the life out of you for good!" Yakitori charged at Kamikazi.

"In your dreams!" Kamikazi charged back and they both began to fight.

While they were fighting, Tommy, Gus and Robotboy took this chance to escape. Constantine was the only one who saw them.

"Hey boss!" Constantine called. "Robotboy is escaping!"

"Silence Constantine! You will dis-concentrate me from the fight!" Kamikazi said as he continued fighting Yakitori.

Far away from the fighting scene, our heroes were now in a safe place from the two villain rivals.

"That was a close one." Tommy said.

"My…bike…" Gus said silently in a sad tone.

"Hey Gus, it was just a bike." Tommy comforted him, but Gus walked away without reply. The blonde hero just sighted.


	2. Enter GTryke

Disclaimer: I still don't own Robotboy.

The next day, Gus was walking down the sidewalk while eating a sandwich, when…

"Pssst!"

"Huh?" Gus wondered.

"Over here!"

Gus turned around to a dark alley. Gus walks into it and out from the shadows comes out a mysterious looking boy.

"What do you want from me kid?" Gus asked.

"Hello Gus." The boy said, making Gus cough because of the piece of the sandwich he ate.

"How do you know my name???" Gus demanded.

"I guessed." The boy simply said.

Gus then notices the tricycle that was standing right next to the boy. "Wow! Cool tricycle you got there!"

"Actually, I got it just for you." The boy said.

"Gus gasps. "For me?"

"Yep, it's totally free!" The boy explained. "But you must promise to love it forever, ever, ever, (slight pause) and ever."

"I promise." Gus said and suddenly there was some lightning and the boy laughging evilly. "What's so funny?"

The boy stops laughing. "Sorry, I just remembered this really funny joke, about a…"

Suddenly there was bell ring, a loud one, making the boy whimper.

"Sorry, but I have to go! Take it and promise to love it forever and ever!" the boy gave the tricycle to Gus and disappeared in the shadows.

"Okay thanks!" Gus said and jumped on the tricycle. "You are now going to be my new mate! I'm gonna call you…G-Tryke! Come on G-Tryke, let's go meet the rest of the crew!"

And he rides off down the sidewalk. In the park, Robotboy and Tommy were playing baseball. Tommy throws the ball, Robotboy hits it with his bat, and the ball flies up to the sky until it left the atmosphere.

"Oh man, that's the fifth ball we've lost this weak!" Tommy whined.

"Sorry Tommy." Robotboy said sadly.

"That's okay Ro." Tommy comforted his robot friend.

This moment is disturbed when Gus rides in with his new tricycle. Tommy and Robotboy struggled not to laugh.

"Hey guys! Notice anything new?" Gus asked them.

"And Robotboy thought Kamikazi had problems." Robotboy whispered to Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy whispered back and then he turns to Gus. "Hey Gus, is that a tricycle you're riding on?"

"Yep, and I named him G-Tryke!" Gus said proudly.

"Um, sorry to say this Gus, but don't you think you're a little too old for tricycles? I mean, what will happen if Kurt sees you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah right Tommy, G-Tryke is the best ride ever! Much better then even your bike Tommy!" Gus said.

"No way Gus, at least my bike's a two wheeler, while yours is just for three years olds!" Tommy protested and then he burst into laughter because of what he just said. Robotboy laughs too.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Gus demanded them, about to cry.

"Ready for bottle?" Robotboy taunted, holding a baby bottle.

"STOP IT!!!" Gus said, now really about to cry, but they both just kept laughing their pants off.

"YOU'RE ALL WRONG!!! G-TRYKE IS COOL!!!" Gus cried and rode away, crying like a baby.

"Now he crying like a baby!" Robotboy laughed.

"You're bad Ro!" Tommy laughed.

"So he told!" Robotboy continued laughing.

At Gus' house, Gus was laying on his bed, still crying. "Those guys are JERKS! I don't ever want to see them again!" he cried louder.

Meanwhile, there appeared to be something wrong with G-Tryke. Back at the park, Tommy and Robotboy were back playing baseball.

"Hey Ro! Remember when we made fun of Gus, because of his new tricycle?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! It funny!" Robotboy giggled.

"I know, but I think it was little mean of us." Tommy explained.

"Huh?" Robotboy asked confused, then he understood. "Oh, pity?"

"Yeah, pity." Tommy said. "Come on, Gus is still our friend and we need to apologise!"

"Okay." Robotboy said.

As the two began to walk out of the park, something sneaked behind them.

"Huh?" The duo turned around, when suddenly-

"AAAAH!!!" Something jumped on them and attacked.

Later, back at Gus's house, Gus was still crying when he saw G-Tryke in front of him.

"G-TRYKE!!!" Gus cried with joy. "Hw did you get in here you little rascal you? Hey wait! What's that on your wheel?"

Gus took something stuck on G-tryke's front wheel. It appeared to be, Tommy's watch!!!

"Wow! Must be some kind of cool noise maker!" Gus thought stupidly. "I'll just put it here in your front pack."

And he does so.

"You know what? I don't care what my friends think of you, come on, let's go for a ride!" Gus said and they left the house.

The day goes on as Gus is happily riding on G-Tryke. Meanwhile, the bully known as Donnie Turnbull was checking his schedule for today. It said it was time to: beat up Gus!

Gus was now riding next to a construction sight, but when he spoted Donnie leaning on the fence, he became nervous.

"Hey Donnie nice seeing you bye!" Gus said fast and rode away.

"Hold it!" Donnie ordered and Gus rode back to him. "I was just scheduled to beat you up today, and yet you show up riding on THAT thing!"

"I don't care what you say about G-Tryke!" Gus said firmly. "Your words won't hurt me at all!"

"I know, that is precisely why I have THESE!" Donnie showed his hands wearing some kind of metallic gloves.

"W-w-what are they for?" Gus asked scared.

"These are my new Mecha Gloves! Powerful enough to give you a SUPER DUPER ATOMIC WEDGIE!!!" Donnie gives Gus a powerful wedgie, making him cry in agony and hangs him on the fence by his underpants.

"I don't care what you do to me, just don't hurt G-Tryke!" Gus said, resisting the pain.

"Your stupid tricycle is about to have a little accident!" Donnie picks up G-Tryke and takes it to the entrance to the construction site. "This is where your road ends!"

"NO! Don't do it!" Gus begged.

Donnie throws G-Tryke into the construction site and suddenly a construction beam fell right on top of it.

"G-TRYYYYYYYKE!!!!!!!!!!" Gus cried.

"Well, that was more satisfying then I thought!" Donnie said happy.

Later, the workmen took the construction beam and took the remains of G-Tryke into a garbage can. In it, the remains began to move, putting themselves back together. Meanwhile, Donnie was in an alley, beating up a kid for lunch money.

"Next time pay up, or else!" Donnie threatened the kid and threw him to the other side of the fence. "Man, only 50 cents, I need to find some kid with more money!"

Donnie then felt like somebody or something was sneaking up behind him.

"You got a problem with me huh?" Donnie demanded as he turned around to see who or what was behind him. It was…G-TRYKE!!! Donnie gasps.

"No way! I…I got rid of you! I trashed you, why don't you stay trashed?!" Donnie asked shaken as the tricycle rode closer to him.

Meanwhile, Lola just walked out of a ladies spa. She was blowing the fresh light blue paint on nails. She then sees Donnie laying on the floor out from the alley, crying for help.

"ARGH! QUICK LOLA!! CALL THE 101!!!" Donnie begged her, when he began to be dragged back into the alley, while Lola watched dumb fold. "NOOO! PLEASE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

After the screaming stopped, G-Tryke came out of the alley and turns to Lola, who just stared dumb fold. G-Tryke then rides off by itself.

"Did that tricycle just massacred Donnie???" Lola asked. "I better find out what's going on!"

Lola follows G-Tryke while hiding on whatever she could find, so that it would not spot her. She the stops in front of Gus's house, that is where the tricycle entered in the backyard.

"Gus!" Lola said with an angry face and pure annoyance in her voice. "I should've known!"


	3. GTryke's true colours

Disclaimer: I still don't own Robotboy

Gus was on the backyard playing by himself. He was so sad about losing G-Tryke.

"Nothing is cool without G-Tryke." Gus sighted.

Then his face changes when he sees G-Tryke in front of him.

"G-TRYKE!!!" Gus cried with joy. "I thought you were dead!"

"So it's safe to say that tricycle belongs to you?" Lola walked up to them.

"Lola? Are you the one who brought G-Tryke back to me?" Gus asked. "Thank you so very much!"

"Tell me the truth Gus, where did you get that thing?" Lola asked.

"From a weird kid in a dark alley, why did you ask?" Gus said.

"Right…stay right here, I'll be right back." Lola said and heads off somewhere.

"Where do you think she's going G-Tryke?" Gus asked his tricycle. "Oh boy! I'll bet she's going to get her own tricycle so we can all ride together!"

Some time later, Lola came back with Booker.

"That's the thing?" Booker asked, looking at G-Tryke.

"Yep, that's the thing." Lola said.

Booker begins to analyse G-Tryke. He looks here and there around the tricycle, until finally…

"Yep, it's hunted alright." Booker said.

"Hunted?" Gus asked confused.

"I thought so." Lola said.

"Wait! What do you mean G-Tryke is hunted?" Gus demanded.

"Your tricycle is possessed by an evil force." Lola explained.

"Yeah, it's even got the evil sign on it." Booker said, pointing at a strange symbol on the handle bars.

"It sure does." Lola agreed.

"T-that's not true!" Gus hugged G-Tryke. "G-Tryke would never hurt anyone!"

"Oh rly?" Tommy stumbled in, covered with cast on his left arm and leg, followed by Robotboy, full of scraps.

"You don't even wanna know what that tricycle did to me!" Tommy growled.

"Yeah! Mean tryke hurt Tommy and Robotboy, bad!" Robotboy also growled.

"Um, I'm sure who or what did that too you was probably another Kamikaiz clone!" Gus said. "So you probably don't remember who did it!"

"Oh yeah?" Robotboy said. "Then look what mean tryke wrote on Robotboy's belly!"

Gus looks at Robotboy's belly and yes, there was something written on it.

"Your pain has only just began, I'll be back to finish the job, you stink! Love, G-Tryke." Gus finished reading and whimpered. "I'm sure that could have been any G-Tryke!"

"Really?" Tommy said. "How many G-Tryke's do you know?"

"Um, their all over the world!" Gus said stupidly. "G-Tryke is a popular name for tricycles this season!"

"Alright Gus, we didn't want you to see this but…" Lola opened a cage and something jumps out from it. It looked like a boy, with his entire body stunk in his pants and only his arms were out.

"OMG!!!" Gus whimpered. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT??!?!"

"It's Donnie, he just suffered a Super Duper Killer Mega Weadgie!" Lola took Donnie back into the cage.

"But, that could have only been done by…by…"

"…a pair of handle bars." Lola completed Gus' uneasy sentence.

Gus turns to G-Tryke. "Oh please G-Tryke, tell me this isn't true! Say it ain't so!"

Then an angry Robotboy picked up G-Tryke. "Robotboy hurt bad Tryke!"

But before Robotboy could do anything, G-tryke came to life and began to beat up and over run poor Robotboy.

"AAAH! GET OFF, GET OFF!!!" Robotboy cried as he suffered every blow from the possessed tricycle.

"Robotboy!!!" Tommy cried.

"Not good!" Booker said.

Gus watched the whole scene, shocked and dishearten. "You guys were right." He said. "G-Tryke IS a killing machine! What are we going to do?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Lola grined and whispers the plan on Gus' ear. "Got it?"

"Right!" Gus said.

Poor Robotboy was so full of scraps and could barely stand on his feet. G-tryke was about to give him his final blow when…

"HEY G-Tryke!" Gus called and G-Tryke turned to him. "You are not cool at all! You're…UNCOOL!!!"

Frustated, G-Tryke forgets about Robotboy and charges at Gus at full speed, while the fat kid curled into a ball.

"Oh horse!" Lola took out a carrot and the horse leapt out from the shed and over runs G-Tryke in the process, crushing it to bits. The horse stops in front of Lola, who then offered him the carrot.

"Good boy!" She said. The horse was pleased.

"Uh oh!" Tommy said as G-Tryke's remains began to reform, when suddenly an icy brezze came and froze the remains. It was the scrap covered Robotboy, who used his freeze ray, to stop G-Tryke from regenerating.

"Is it over?" Gus asked.

"I think so." Lola said while she and the others looked at the frozen tricycle.

"I'm sorry G-Trike, I just had no other choice!" Gus cried over the remains when suddenly some smoke came out from them and formed together some kind of evil spirit.

"DRATSVILLE!!!" the spirit cried and vanished in the thin air.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Booker said.

Robotboy was about to fall down, but Tommy hold him up. "You okay Ro?"

"Barely, but at least alive." Robotboy said.

"That's good to know, we better get you fixed. "Tommy said and then he turns to Gus. "And Gus, don't worry, we'll buy you a new ride, but this time, from a store."

"Okay." Gus said.

The next day…

"There, that should do it, good as new." Tommy, now cured from his casts, finished repairing Robotboy.

"Thanks you Tommy." Robotboy thanked.

Lola then comes in. "Hey you two, you'll never guess what Gus is doing now!"

"What?" The duo asked and Lola shows them what appeared to be an invitation, to a Unicycle contest!

"We better see how is he going!" Tommy said and everyone left the room.

At Gus' backyard, Tommy, Robotboy (deactivated in Tommy's backpack) and Lola, saw a huge crowd and on top of a stage was Gus riding his new unicycle, at the same time doing tricks. The crowd cheers.

"Thanks you! Thanks you everyone!" Gus said holding one hand on his unicycle and then he falls off on his face flat.

The crowd laughs, while Tommy and Lola just sighted.

"Don't worry G-Une! You are the best ride ever!" Gus whispered to his unicycle. He gets up and starts riding on it again.

"That Gus…" Lola said.

"You said it." Tommy said, and they both laugh with joy. Robotboy's eyes glow inside the backpack.

**THE END**


End file.
